Dusty Smith
:):) Read Germany tomorrow and Siege :):) "I play Roblox unironically!"Dusty is so lame I bet he doesnt even play brown bricks from minecraft and limes seriously hlwho cafes if you are. Anna tnenysist you syupid cretin you absolute bafoon shuddup haha lol family guy unny moments now shuddup nobody cates you'd Dusty must haha I cant say you"mst also subsxribe to yungtown and also enclave gang lomg live frank horrigan and president sick richardson https://youtu.be/LnDHtmL_bDc https://youtu.be/LnDHtmL_bDc https://youtu.be/LnDHtmL_bDc MORE WINE! MORE WOMEN! MORE TABLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH OH I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK IS THERE A DOCTOR AT THE TABLE?! praise the man known as pol pot xd khmer rouge le maymats The exact moment I knew I was gay is when I first started watching SpongeBob. I didn't know what it was about him that made me want him so badly, but every time an episode came on my dick became rock solid. I knew I wanted to do more than merely watch this sponge. I wanted to fuck his tight little juicy asshole. For years, I dreamed of pounding him from behind and filling him with my cum and watching it drip out of his pores. However, no matter how many times I choked my chicken to the mere thought of him, my lust for this sexy succulent sea sponge could not be satisfied. I tried everything, body pillows, dolls, even hiring a prostitute to dress up in a SpongeBob costume and suck my cock. Nothing was good enough. So, I made it my number one goal to create a hyper-realistic SpongeBob sex doll, so my fantasies could finally be brought to life. No longer will those who also have a unquenchable thirst for Mr. SquarePants have to dream of releasing their sticky seed inside of his anal cavity, for they can now enjoy the real thing. But, creating this sex doll would not be an easy task, and this I knew. That's why I need your help to fund this Kickstarter. For donating $20, you get a T-shirt that says "I'm gay for SpongeBob SquarePants." For $40, you get the shirt and a coffee cup decorated with the finest SpongeBob rule 34. For $60, you get SpongeBob anal beads. For $100, you get a SpongeBob fleshlight that you can jizz in or whatever, plus all the other shit. Anything less than $20, and I'll just cum in a shoe box and mail it to your door, because fuck you I don't need your peasant change. I would like to make the world a better place with this SpongeBob sex doll, because I believe that everyone deserves the right to stick their dick in a fictional sponge from a kid's show. The exact moment I knew I was gay is when I first started watching SpongeBob. I didn't know what it was about him that made me want him so badly, but every time an episode came on my dick became rock solid. I knew I wanted to do more than merely watch this sponge. I wanted to fuck his tight little juicy asshole. For years, I dreamed of pounding him from behind and filling him with my cum and watching it drip out of his pores. However, no matter how many times I choked my chicken to the mere thought of him, my lust for this sexy succulent sea sponge could not be satisfied. I tried everything, body pillows, dolls, even hiring a prostitute to dress up in a SpongeBob costume and suck my cock. Nothing was good enough. So, I made it my number one goal to create a hyper-realistic SpongeBob sex doll, so my fantasies could finally be brought to life. No longer will those who also have a unquenchable thirst for Mr. SquarePants have to dream of releasing their sticky seed inside of his anal cavity, for they can now enjoy the real thing. But, creating this sex doll would not be an easy task, and this I knew. That's why I need your help to fund this Kickstarter. For donating $20, you get a T-shirt that says "I'm gay for SpongeBob SquarePants." For $40, you get the shirt and a coffee cup decorated with the finest SpongeBob rule 34 black cox. For $60, you get SpongeBob anal beads. For $100, you get a SpongeBob fleshlight that you can jizz in or whatever, plus all the other shit.ENCLAVE TIME! Anything less than $20, and I'll just cum in a shoe box and mail it to your door, dox for dog sex 1992 because fuck you I don't need your peasant change. I would like to make the world a better place with this SpongeBob sex doll, because I believe that everyone deserves the right to stick their dick in a fictional sponge from a kid's show. The exact moment I knew I was gay is when I first started watching SpongeBob. I didn't know what it was about him that made me want him so badly, but every time an episode came on my dick became rock solid. I knew I wanted to do more than merely watch this sponge. I wanted to fuck his tight little juicy asshole. For years, I dreamed of pounding him from behind and filling him with my cum and watching it drip out of his pores. However, no matter how many times I choked my chicken to the mere thought of him, my lust for this sexy succulent sea sponge could not be satisfied. I tried everything, body pillows, dolls, even hiring a prostitute to dress up in a Sponger costume and suck my cock. Nothing was good enough. So, I made it my number one goal to create a hyper-realistic SpongeBob sex doll, so my fantasies could finally be brought to life. No longer will those who also have a unquenchable thirst for Mr. SquarePants have to dream of releasing their sticky seed inside of his anal cavity, for they can now enjoy the real thing. But, creating this sex doll would not be an easy task, and this I knew. That's why I need your help to fund this Kickstarter. For donating $20, you get a T-shirt that says "I'm gay for SpongeBob SquarePants." For $40, you get the shirt and a coffee cup decorated with the finest SpongeBob rule 34. For $60, you get SpongeBob anal beads. For $100, you get a SpongeBob fleshlight that you can jizz in or whatever, plus all the other shit. Anything less than $20, and I'll just cum in a shoe box and mail it to your door, because fuck you I don't need your peasant change. I would like to make the world a better place with this SpongeBob sex doll, because I believe that everyone deserves the right to stick their dick in a fictional sponge from a kid's show. The exact moment I knew I was gay is when I first started watching SpongeBob. I didn't know what it was about him that made me want him so badly, but every time an episode came on my dick became rock solid. I knew I wanted to do more than merely watch this sponge. I wanted to fuck his tight little juicy asshole. For years, I dreamed of pounding him from behind and filling him with my cum and watching it drip out of his pores. However, no matter how many times I choked my chicken to the mere thought of him, my lust for this sexy succulent sea sponge could not be satisfied. I tried everything, body pillows, dolls, even hiring a prostitute to dress up in a SpongeBob costume and suck my cock. Nothing was good enough. So, I made it my number one goal to create a hyper-realistic SpongeBob sex doll, so my fantasies could finally be brought to life. No longer will those who also have a unquenchable thirst for Mr. SquarePants have to dream of releasing their sticky seed inside of his anal cavity, for they can now enjoy the real thing. But, creating this sex doll would not be an easy task, and this I knew. That's why I need your help to fund this Kickstarter. For donating $20, you get a T-shirt that says "I'm gay for SpongeBob SquarePants. MUH DICK MUH DICK" For $40, you get the shirt and a coffee cup decorated with the finest SpongeBob rule 34. For $60, you get SpongeBob anal beads. For $100, you get a SpongeBob fleshlight that you can jizz in or whatever, plus all the other shit. Anything less than $20, and I'll just cum in a shoe box and mail it to your door, because fuck you I don't need your peasant change. I would like to make the world a better place with this SpongeBob sex doll, because I believe that everyone deserves the right to stick their dick in a fictional sponge from a kid's show.42999488484848848484848. OOOOOGA! OOOOGA! BLACK! BLACK! OOK! OOK! Praise of the Strasser brothers Masturbating to Yaoi Dear /b/, I have a problem, I'm so pissed off at myself. It all started 3 hours ago while my girlfriend was taking a shower. She watches alot of anime/hentai and well.. loves it. What I usually end up doing while she takes a shower is looking at her collection, and masturbating a bit, cause she loves it when she walks back to her room and sees my dick hard. So I find a picture of some hot girls dressed in a gothic lolita dress and start jacking off. Unfortunately her 40 minutes shower turned to a 10 minute one and she opens the door to find me looking at this. Now the problem isn't that she saw me masturbating, but the fact that she screamed at me and said "What the fuck are you doing looking at yaoi for?" Incase you don't know.. yaoi is girl porn. I then told her "What?! I'm not gay" And she says "Those are guys dressed in girl's clothes with make up on!" She then told me to get dressed and get out of her place. She later texted me telling me "Don't come back here until your a man" God /b/. why the hell do they make this type of stuff... OMFG!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I just called her and she hung up. fuck Heres how it went: Her: What! Me: Listen baby, I didn't know they were guys. Seriously they look like girls. Her: They are guys (my name). Guys (my name). Why were you masturbating anyway? huh! Me: Baby, I know you love it when I have a hard on after you finish your shower, so I was just looking at the stuff Her: So my body doesn't turn you on anymore is that it?! Me: Wut. no, I'm not saying that! Her: You clearly could have looked at pictures of me on the laptop, but you decide to look at yaoi instead huh? Me: what the hell (hangs up) FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK......................... FUCK!!!! GAHHHHHHHHHHHH Police Brutality is good Listen I agree police being mean to whites is bad but against blacks it is great. It keeps the niggrs under control if the police didn't beat niggrs they would chimp out every fucking day because traninquyans shit came out wrong. Beating children is cool too https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Brenton_Tarrant ☀ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, OPRAH WINFREY'S GUNNERS KILL ME. MY NAME IS DAVID JAMES BURRELL. I AM A TARGETED INDIVIDUAL. I HAVE BEEN TARGETED BY THE SATANISTS SINCE BEFORE MY BIRTH ON 24 SEPTEMBER 1970. THE TV! THE FOXTEL SATELLITE FREE TO AIR TERRESTRIAL THING! I KICK IT OUT BUT IT KEEPS TRYING TO GET BACK IN. THE TV SAYS THAT IT IS ME. HOW DOES THIS WORK? AM I A TELEVISION? AM I DOCTOR PHIL? OPRAH WINFREY'S BEST FRIEND? AM I OPRAH WINFREY? AM I OPRAH WINFREY'S BEST FRIEND, BARACK OBAMA? AM I BARACK OBAMA? AM I BARACK OBAMA'S BEST FRIEND, DONALD TRUMP? AM I DONALD TRUMP? AM I DONALD TRUMP'S BEST FRIEND, HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, QUEEN OF THE COMMONWEALTH OF NATIONS, ELIZABETH WINDSOR GOETHE SAXBOURGE? AM I HIS'S HERS'S ROYALS HIGHNESSES, QUEENS AND KINGS OF THE COMMONWEALTHS OF NATIONS, ELIZABETH'S WINDSOR'S GOETHE'S SAXBOURGE'S BESTEST EVER FRIEND, AUSTRALIA? AM I AUSTRALIA? AM I? I AM ME. AUSTRALIA IS MY MORTAL ENEMY. CAN I BE ME? NO, THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE, IS IT. SURELY I MUST BE DOCTOR PHIL. TV.T.ASK.SOFT.V TV TO ASK (SOFT VISION) TV TASK SO F.T.V. TV = FASHION = TV = ELITISM = QUEERS = LIARS = PAEDOPHILES = MURDERERS = SATANISTS = ANTICHRISTS: “WHAT, PRAY TELL, DR. PHIL, WHAT, MAYHAP, MOST EDUCATED, MOST WELL INFORMED AND LUSTROUSLY GROOMED SIR, (MAKE UP. NO, HE REALLY ISN'T A LYING PIECE OF USELESS SHIT - A FAGGOT}) , IS A TARGETED INDIVIDUAL?” DOCTOR PHIL: “I AM A TARGETED INDIVIDUAL, AND I AM HERE TO DISCREDIT MYSELF. TARGETED INDIVIDUALS ARE NOTHING BUT PARANOID DELUSIONAL SCHIZOPHRENIC PSYCHOPATHS WHO NEED TO BE KEPT IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL OR SOME SUCH PRISON UNTIL DEAD FOR THE SAFETY OF SOCIETY. THEY MUST HAVE A TV IN THEIR PRISON CELL AT ALL TIMES THAT NEVER SHUTS UP, EVEN IF THERE ISN'T ONE THERE ANYHOW, BUT IT'S SO MUCH MORE FUN WHEN THERE'S A REAL BLACK BOX ICE RECTANGLE IN THERE, YOU KNOW”. ** NEIGHBOURHOOD WATCH, CITIZENS ON PATROL - - THE ICE BLACKBOX GANG STALKING APP - - AVAILABLE FOR IPHONE AND ANDROID PHONE. PROMOTED AND SOLD TO BRAINLESS MIND CONTROLLED ZOMBIES WORLDWIDE, VIA THAT HOMO PROMO THING, TELEVISION, IN YEAR THE YEAR OF SWAT. ** HONESTY COSTS NOTHING? WHAT PRICE A LIE? WHAT PRICE? HOW MANY LIES? SO MANY PRIZES FOR SO MANY LIARS! HOW MANY PRYERS? HOW MANY PRIORS? CONVICTIONS? WHO? WHOM? WE TOO FEW ARE OF TRUTH. AT WHAT COST IS TRUTH. TRUTH IS ALLAH. LIES AND LIARS ARE SATAN'S WORK. KING DEATHKING DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!! FUKIKING DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!NG DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATKIKING DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!NG DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!H!CKKING DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING KING DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!DEATH!KING DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!ING DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!KING DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!KING DEATH! FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!KING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH!FUCKING DEATH! THEY ARE NOT HUMAN. THEY NEVER WERE. THEY ARE THE RADIO. YOU PUT YOURSELVES IN MY EYES AND EARS, SATAN. WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO YOU THIS DAY, 27 JULY 2019, IN ORANGE, NEW SOUTH WALES, NSW, QUEENSLAND, QLD, VICTORIA, VIC, AUSTRALIAN CAPITAL TERRITORY, ACT, SOUTH AUSTRALIA, SA, WESTERN AUSTRALIA, WA, NORTHERN TERRITORY, NT, AUSTRALIA. AUSTRALIA: DRIVING, RIDING, STANDING, WALKING, JOGGING, CYCLING, RUNNING, MOVING, BREATHING, LIVING. AUSTRALIA, THE ANTICHRIST. AUSTRALIA, THE ANTICHRIST, AT AND MIGRATING BETWEEN THE CROSSROADS OF INTERSECTING STATES AND TERRITORIES, FLYING & MINING IN THE SKY AND IN THE OCEAN; AUSTRALIA, IN, AROUND, ABOVE AND UNDER PLANET EARTH.. THE 26 AND 27 JULY 2019. UNREST AND DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE IN THE WORLD. ANTICHRIST:ANTICHRIST:ANTICHRIST:ANTICHRIST:ANTICHRIST:ANTICHRIST: AUSTRALIA:AUSTRALIA:AUSTRALIA:AUSTRALIA:AUSTRALIA:AUSTRALIA: NEZ 90210 2019 027 7 7 777 SBS'S'SEB'S'ZED'S''@''PINKIE PAIN' THE GIMP''S'@'S'@S'PAIN'S'EMINEM'S'(DEPART, 2). SPAIN SMASHED BY EMINEM THE MURDEROUS GANG BANGER FAGHAG FAGGOT EMINEM AUSTRALIA SPAIN UNITED STATES OF AMERICA NEW ZEALAND EUROPE GREAT BRITIAN CHINA ASIA EURASIA AUSTRALASIA ANTARCTICA GREENLAND ICELAND SWEDEN NORTH POLE SOUTH AMERICAS CANADA EAST NORTH WEST ASIA AFRICA MIDDLE EAST SOUTH WEST NORTH ALASKA PACIFIC INDIAN OCEANS AND ISLANDS. SLUICING ICE MUSH MELTING INTO NOTHINGNESS. THE ENTIRE GLOBE OVERHEATING MORE AND MORE BECAUSE OF ALL THE SATANISTS SURROUNDING AND INVADING MY PROPERTY. MY SOVEREIGN LAND. OUT AND IN AND OUT NONSTOP, ITS IT'S I.T.S. MORE AND MORE AND MORE EVERMORE OF THEIR FAGGOT FAGHAG ILLUMINATI POOF POOF DOOF DOOF HIP HOP BOOMP BOOMP SUBWOOFER POOFTERS, V8 VEHICLES, BUZZ BOXES, JOYRIDERS, JOYSTICK KNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS WITCHES AND WARLOCKS, LAWN MOWING IN THE MIDDLE OF A DROUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER. THEY'RE THE SMASHING PUMPKINS, THEY'RE ALEX JONES THE BOY GIRL PRO FOOTBALL SOCCER PLAYING TART FAGHAG IN A BRA FROM TEXAS, ENGLAND. THEY'RE THE SPACE INVADERS. THE ALIENS. THEIR VISUAL AND AURAL HARASSMENT EVERY MOMENT OF EVERY DAY AND NIGHT. THEY ARE NOT HUMAN. THEY NEVER WERE. THEY ARE THE RADIO. THEY ARE THE TELEVISION. THEY ARE ROBOTS. THEY ARE VILE. THEY ARE VIOLENT. THEY ARE GANGS. THEY ARE SEXUAL DISEASE. THEY WRETCHED DETRITUS FROM HELL ITSELF. THEY PARTY. THEY CONSUME ALCOHOL IN EXCESS, FOR SEXUAL PLEASURE. THEY DRINK THE BLOOD OF HUMAN CHILDREN AND NATURE'S ANIMALS. THEY SWAP PARTNERS, THEY SWING. THEY FILTH DISEASE FROM HELL. THEY BEYONCE. THEY BOUNCERS. BEYONCE FUCKS AS MANY BOUNCER BOYS AND GIRLS AND PINK! AND LADY GA GA AND ELTON JOHN AND GEORGE MICHAEL AND DAVID KOSH AND KARL KRISZOLNISKI THAT THEY THEM TRANSGENDER THINGS THE JIMMY SEVILLE. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. WROUGHTFULLY ROTFUL THINGS. CARDI B IS INSANE. THAT SHE DOES THAT IT THAT THING THAT THEY THEM DOES EXACTLY THE SAME WITH EMINEM'S CREW AND SLUTS. THEM ALL THEM ALL THEM ALL THEM ANTICHRISTS. THEY DEAD. THEY TEST. Kebab removalist https://youtu.be/LnDHtmL_bDc * Brenton “kills the unwashed inside every mosque” Tarrant * Brenton “subscribe to PewDiePie or get ready to die” Tarrant * Brenton “unloading mags all over kebabs” Tarrant * Brenton “invader crusader” Tarrant * Brenton “correcting the birthrate by crushing the caliphate” Tarrant * Brenton “cleansing New Zealand from all the heathen” Tarrant * Brenton “gang rape preventer” Tarrant * Brenton “you won’t survive on my Facebook Live” Tarrant * Brenton “removing the brown from your town” Tarrant * Brenton “You don’t eat pig meat? Here’s my eurobeat” Tarrant * Brenton “immigration curation” Tarrant * Brenton “5.56 to the heads of future ISIS” Tarrant Curtis LeMay Did Nothing Wrong Bitch bitch bitch what you bitchin about Bitch bitch bitch why don't you shut your mouth Bitch bitch bitch so you might as well just, Quit your bitchin and go to hell Why don't you eat shit and go fuck yourself NIGGR CATTLE I live in a CIA prison. A niggr runs my prison. In prison, the niggr tries to torment me. We can take away his knives by confessing, every day. In about 2000, I masturbated fantasizing about my niece, Lani. She looks like star trek seven of nine! In 1985, at my sister's wedding, I stuck my crotch on the hot tub drain because it kind of sucked. In 1985, I tried to get a dog to lick my dick. From 1998-2003, I fantasized about leading a catholic army like dune, of mexicans or brazilians? that was dumb because they're niggrs. In 2003, I played tag with a black girl about 7-years-old. she reached for my crotch. In high school, in the library, Carlos and I said juicy or toxic as a way of evaluating girls. In 1988, I cheated on my SAT by talking in the hall during the break -- two problems. On 9/9/1999, I killed a CIA niggr on purpose with my car. :-) In 1982, when I was 12, I babysat Kevin's kids. I changed a diaper because I thought that was being professional. In 1975, when I was about the age five, my brother, Keith, put my penis in a vacuum. In 1977, when I was about age seven, my brother, Danny, got me high on gas fumes and we sucked each others dicks. Dr. Tsakalis has an oddly round ass. Paul Keck at Xytex had a oddly round ass. Distracting? At about age five, Jay Weinrick and I touched disks to each other's assholes.Category:Atheists Category:Stoners